Stardocks
by LordSweet
Summary: Sur Terre, il n'y a rien d'étonnant à voir deux frères dans un starbucks, discutant ensemble autour d'une table. C'est une scène typique comme on en voit tous les jours. Sauf qu'il n'y a rien de typique à propos de Thor ou de Loki. Et en bonus du Thorquill au chapitre 3 ! avertissement : ne lisez pas si vous n'avez pas vu Infinity War ! gros spoilers !
1. Stardocks 1

_Une pensée pour mon propre frère, en espérant être le meilleur grand frère possible (:_

* * *

Starbucks était une chaîne américaine de cafés né dans les années 1970 à Seattle. Une des plus grosses au monde, s'étant répandue comme une trainée de poudre aux états-unis et dans le reste du globe. La marque était donc assez connue d'une majorité de personnes, en plus d'être populaire. Elle, et son fameux système de noter les prénoms sur les gobelets de ses clients.

Mais évidemment, Thor fils d'Odin, roi d'Asgard et Dieu du Tonnerre ignorait tout de cela. Puis, personnellement, si quelqu'un lui avait demandé son avis, le blond aurait préféré une bonne chope de bière plutôt qu'un café. Et également si possible que toute sa famille soit plutôt vivante quelque part que morte. Mais ça c'était une autre histoire.

Autre histoire, justement, que le Dieu nordique ne pensait retrouver dans un starbucks perdu d'une grande ville. Au départ, Thor se baladait tout simplement en quête de quelque chose à frapper, sans doute. Maintenant que Thanos était vaincu, seuls les dieux savent comment, et que la vie avait repris son cours, il n'avait plus de but à accomplir.

Il était un roi sans royaume et sans peuple. Et actuellement il n'avait pas même de compagne ou de compagnon pour lui changer les idées ! Mais est-ce que cela changerait réellement quelque chose ? Personne, dans tout l'univers, ne pouvait comprendre sa peine. Parce que la seule qui aurait pu était partie elle aussi.

Non pas qu'il avait toujours apprécié Loki non, mais il restait son frère. Un abruti de frère d'accord, qui lui avait croire deux fois à sa mort d'accord… mais tout deux avaient vécu des centaines et des centaines d'années ensemble ! De l'enfance à l'âge adulte, et c'était quelque chose qui ne se remplaçait pas.

Thor, convaincu d'avoir tout perdu tout en essayant de faire son deuil, fut donc assez surpris de reconnaître son frère à travers la vitre d'un starbucks. Sans attendre d'y réfléchir, le Dieu du Tonnerre entra dans le café et ignora les humains pouvant les reconnaître. Ou plutôt, il ne les voyait mêmes pas, son regard était fixé sur le tenancier de ce bar humain sans boissons décentes.

— Bonjour, qu'est-ce que je vous sers ? demanda celui-ci.

Cette voix aimable au ton poli, ce fut l'effet d'une douche froide pour Thor. Parce que son frère n'avait jamais été ni aimable ni poli avec lui. Bien sûr qu'il s'était trompé ! Loki n'était plus de ce monde. En plus, maintenant qu'il était face à cette personne, le fils d'Odin voyait clairement qu'elle ne ressemblait pas à son frère. Trop grande, pas assez mince, et surtout… elle avait une barbe.

Loki ne serait jamais permis d'avoir une barbe. Il était bien trop propre sur lui. Ou son cadet le détestait tellement que même capillairement il ne voulait pas lui ressembler. Le deuxième choix était sûrement plus probable. Mais peu importe, ça ne pouvait pas être Loki, c'était juste le deuil lui jouant des tours.

Thor s'excusa et fit demi-tour. Prêt à sortir, il s'arrêta cependant devant la porte du starbucks, prit d'un doute. Son esprit lui chuchota alors une idée.

 _Il n'y a qu'une façon d'en être sûr…_

C'est ainsi qu'au milieu d'un café, le dieu du Tonnerre s'empara d'une table vide pour la lancer sur un inconnu. En espérant malgré tout qu'il n'allait pas tuer un humain innocent sans le vouloir. Le meuble frôla son suspect et s'enfonça ensuite dans le mur en face. Les clients réagirent immédiatement, prenant peur ou criant.

Mais malgré cette agitation, le blond avait clairement entendu le "Thor imbécile !" que son frère avait sorti par réflexe. Et il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de l'entendre.

— Calmez vous misgardiens, clama Thor avec toute son autorité de roi, tout va bien, c'est juste mon frère.

— Loki ? devina l'un d'entre eux.

— Hé ! Se réjouit aussitôt le blond avant de lancer un regard à son cadet. Tu vois tu commences à être connu !

Si des yeux au ciel pouvaient être traduit en mots, ceux de Loki aurait dit quelque chose comme "wah génial" plein d'ironie. Mais son air froid et sarcastique n'empêcheraient jamais Thor d'être heureux de le revoir. En tout cas, jusqu'à qu'il se souvienne du contexte exact de leur séparation forcée.

Loki parut comprendre lui-aussi qu'ils avaient besoin d'en discuter seul à seul, et sans besoin de parler, il l'invita à le suivre dans l'arrière boutique. Même si "inviter" n'était sans doute pas le bon mot pour décrire un regard noir et un volte-face inutilement dramatique. Au moins, derrière l'apparence différente, son frère n'avait pas changé.

Thor sauta par-dessus le comptoir et lança un regard aux misgardiens autour de lui. Ceux-ci avaient repris leur pause café en toute tranquillité, pas plus perturbés que ça. Et le Dieu du Tonnerre les comprenait un peu. Les humains, au fil des années, avaient vécu plusieurs fois des attaques extraterrestres, et surtout, la disparition soudaine de la moitié de l'humanité. Même temporaire, ça avait été un choc.

Alors, sans doute que voir un asgardien balançant des meubles contre son frère censé être mort… ce n'était pas grand chose au final. Puis, visiblement, tant qu'une chose ne les concernait pas ou ne les mettait pas en danger, la plupart des humains ne semblaient pas s'y intéresser.

 _Mh,_ songea l'esprit de Thor réalisant que cela lui rappelait quelqu'un, _pourquoi Loki ne les aime pas déjà ?_

Sans y penser plus -puisque la réponse était évidente- le blond rejoignit son frère entre des machines à café et des viennoiseries typiquement misgardiennes. Autour d'eux, quelques humains s'agitaient avec empressement, allant et venant dans l'arrière et le devant du café. Le Dieu nordique nota finalement que ces derniers portaient un tablier identique à celui de son cadet.

Donc Loki n'était pas le tenancier de ce bar sans alcool, comprit-il, mais un employé comme ces humains. Thor ne savait même pas quoi en dire, tant ce concept paraissait étrange. Son frère _travaillant_ comme un simple misgardien ordinaire ? Il y avait forcément une raison derrière.

— Tais-toi, lui dit Loki en avance devinant ses pensées, pas de commentaire.

Thor hocha la tête, acceptant cette requête très similaire à un ordre. Puis, étant plus près de lui, il put détailler le visage de son cadet. Il avait toujours cette fausse apparence et… ce début de _barbe._

— Tu essayes de me ressembler ? demanda-t-il en désignant son menton.

Loki croisa les bras, sur la défensive.

— Pas de commentaire j'ai dis.

— Ce n'est pas un commentaire, c'est une question.

— Ne joue pas avec les mots mon frère.

Thor sourit un peu bêtement en entendant le "mon frère", soulagé que son cadet le considère toujours ainsi. Puis, avec un sourire un peu différent, il répliqua avec espièglerie :

— C'est le Dieu de la Malice qui me dit de ne pas jouer avec les mots ?

Avec le temps, le Dieu du Tonnerre avait gagné en répartie, et visiblement, ça ne plaisait pas à Loki. Et ce dernier semblait être sur le point de répondre par une phrase bien acerbe quand un humain interrompit leur tête à tête.

— Lok ce type te dérange ?

Le duo se tourna comme un seul homme vers ce nouveau venu : un misgardien beaucoup plus petit et amical qu'eux. Thor, se voulant poli, lui offrit sa paume ouverte et se présenta :

— Je suis son frère.

— Donc oui il me dérange, le trahit Loki comme d'habitude.

Le blond voyait déjà l'humain réfléchissant à comment sortir un type faisant une tête de plus que lui hors de son café. Il fut bien obligé de dire que Loki plaisantait, même si lui savait que c'était totalement faux. Parce que son cadet ne plaisantait jamais. Il espérait simplement que le petit misgardien l'ignorait.

Et bizarrement, Loki ne le contredit pas. Mais sûrement parce qu'il fut trop surpris, tout comme lui, par les mots de l'humain qui suivirent :

— Oh d'accord, je vois. J'aurai dû comprendre tout suite, vous êtes aussi beau que votre soeur, ça doit être de famille.

L'humain les laissa après un clin d'oeil, Thor resta silencieux, dévisageant cet homme, puis son frère. Il attendait une explication, et Loki le savait.

— C'est la faute de ce stupide patron, se justifia-t-il, même toi tu comprends que je ne peux pas être dame Loki sans révéler mon identité. Mais cet idiot m'a surpris alors que je me genrais au féminin. Et maintenant il pense que je suis "genderfluide" comme lui.

Il roula des yeux.

— Les humains et leur stupide notion du genre. Ridicule, comme si j'étais comme eux.

— Ne t'inquiète ma soeur, rassura Thor en posant une main sur son épaule, tu n'auras qu'à me dire quel pronom tu désires que je t'utilise. Mais en fait, je me demandais plutôt pourquoi cet humain semble flirter avec toi.

Loki repoussa froidement sa main.

— Pour l'instant, je suis ton frère, et cet humain ne flirte pas avec moi, il flirte avec tout le monde.

— Je ne te jugerai pas tu sais, mieux que quiconque je comprends l'attirance qu'on peut avoir pour ces misgardiens.

Loki, lui, le jugea clairement du regard, puis, l'intimida en tapotant son torse de son index.

— De 1 Thor, si je sortais effectivement avec une personne, tu ne le saurais pas. Et de 2, sérieusement ? Après tous ces mois, c'est ce sujet là qui t'intéresse ?

— C'est vrai, avoua-t-il, tu as raison, il y a plus important. Par exemple, tu pourrais m'expliquer comment tu peux être en vie ? Et pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dis ?

Son ton soudainement sérieux parut effrayé Loki. Et celui-ci, sans attendre plus longtemps, l'attrapa par le bras pour le traîner dans un coin sans témoin. Son frère utilisait rarement sa force, mais elle était presque identique à la sienne. _Presque._

Bientôt, les deux frères se retrouvèrent dans un placard peu éclairé, face à face et entourés par des étagères de produits caféinés. Thor était persuadé que son choix d'un endroit restreint était volontaire : une petite pièce était à l'avantage de Loki et ses pouvoirs.

Son frère avait donc peur qu'il s'énerve contre lui.

Après avoir fermé la porte derrière eux, Loki utilisa sa magie pour retrouver son physique habituel. Et Thor ignorait ce qui était le plus perturbant : voir ce visage qu'il pensait perdu à jamais ou son frère, ce prince d'Asgard, portant une chemise et un jeans.

— Je t'écoute.

— ça devrait pourtant te paraître évident mon frère, répliqua-t-il en masquant à peine son mépris, je me cache de Thanos.

Thor ne réfléchit même pas à l'absurdité de se cacher d'un Titan super puissant dans un café misgardien sous un faux nom. En plus quand ce faux nom était "Lok". Non, il réfléchit à rien de tout cela, parce qu'il avait une annonce à faire demandant toute son intention.

— Loki… Il ne savait pas trop comment formuler ça, même si c'était plutôt une bonne nouvelle : Thanos a été vaincu.

Le Dieu de la Malice le dévisagea, puis, de colère, il arracha le tablier autour de ses hanches, et le jeta violemment à terre.

— Tu veux dire que je me cache dans ce café humain depuis des mois pour rien ?!

Thor aurait ri de sa réaction bien trop dramatique, s'il n'avait pas un long résumé des derniers évènements à faire. Il raconta à Loki tout ce qui était arrivé après sa "mort", et leur plan pour défaire le Titan Fou. Son frère fut silencieux la majorité de son monologue, hormis pour quelques mots que celui-ci répéta avec dédain. Dont les fameux : "Tony ?" "héroïque !" "l'amour ?!".

— Donc vous l'avez vaincu ainsi, conclut Loki pour lui, je savais que vous alliez réussir, je pensais simplement que… ce n'était pas encore le cas.

— Quoi ? Son frère devait se moquer de lui. Tu n'as pas vu la moitié de l'univers revenir d'un coup ? Toi qui est si perspicace ?

Loki soupira et fit la moue.

— Justement Thor, je ne les ai pas vu "revenir", parce que je n'étais pas encore présent. Tu ne t'es pas demandé comment j'avais pu survivre ? mh ?

— Évidemment, réagit immédiatement le blond, grâce à tes tours de passe-passe, comme d'habitude ?

— Non. Il garda un instant de silence avant de poursuivre : Et peu importe tes réponses, ce ne sont aucune d'entre elles. Parce que je n'ai _pas_ survécu. J'étais vraiment mort cette fois-ci.

Thor fronça les sourcils. Ce qu'il disait n'avait aucun sens.

— Mais… comment ?

— ça, c'est la bonne question mon frère, lui dit Loki comme s'il félicitait un enfant. Mais laissez moi t'expliquer avec des mots simples : Lors de notre confrontation contre le Titan fou, je savais déjà que nous pourrions nous revoir même après la mort.

— Tu veux dire au Valhalla ? crut saisir Thor.

Loki sourit ironiquement. Il ne devait pas se penser assez méritant pour le Valhalla.

— Non, dans cette vie. Je ne savais pas _exactement_ comment vous alliez procéder, mais il était évident que tes alliés utiliseraient le pouvoir des pierres. Et d'une façon ou d'une autre, ils auraient dérégler l'univers et son espace-temps pour sauver leurs précieux amis. Puis le reste de l'univers. Et, peut-être moi.

Thor lia ses souvenirs et ces nouvelles informations ensemble, pour avoir enfin le tableau complet. Donc Loki était mort en sachant que les héros de Misgard et de l'espace allaient ressusciter tout le monde de toute façon ? Alors, ça voulait dire que…

— Tu aurais pu me laisser mourir quand Thanos t'a demandé le tesseract.

A ces mots, Loki parut vouloir disparaître dans les étagères. Les mensonges récurrents de son frère avaient fini par lui desservir. Parce qu'à présent, Thor pouvait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Et cela lui donnait le sourire.

— C'était pour de vrai ! Tu ne supportais vraiment pas de me voir mourir ! C'est adorable mon frère !

— Je te hais, je te hais tellement. J'aurai dû te laisser mourir.

Il savait que Loki ne le pensait pas, mais cela lui rappela malgré tout ce douloureux souvenir. Il s'était senti coupable chaque jour après ça. Quel roi faisait-il en survivant à son propre peuple et sa famille ? Un roi pathétique, certainement.

— J'aurai dû faire quelque chose, se reprocha-t-il à haute voix. J'aurai dû l'empêcher.

— Tu n'as pas ce genre de contrôle Thor, j'ai choisi moi-même mon destin. Et ça n'a pas d'importance quoi qu'il en soit, parce que nous serions revenus à la vie grâce aux pierres.

— Tu crois que ça je le savais ? S'énerva Thor. Et tu n'en as l'air même pas sûr ! Et si n'avait pas marché ? Et si… puis ça ne change rien ! Je t'ai vu mourir Loki, j'ai tenu ton cadavre entre mes mains… je ne pouvais même pas t'abandonner, et depuis ce jour, j'ai toujours pensé que c'était ma faute. Il y a encore dix minutes, je te pleurais !

— Vraiment ? S'étonna-t-il avec cynisme. Encore ? Une troisième fois ?

Bien sûr que son frère ne le croyait pas. Même après leurs récentes épreuves, même après le Ragnarok, Loki semblait toujours penser que lui, Thor, ne l'aimait pas. Mais est-ce qu'il pouvait réellement le blâmer ? Leur relation de frères avait toujours été particulière, plus des colocataires qu'une vraie fraternité.

Trop différents, une grande partie de leur vie, ils ne s'étaient vus que par obligation. Mais Thor savait que cela avait changé, dès le moment où il était devenu le dernier membre de sa famille. Parce que c'était justement le dernier avec qui il partageait son passé, ses souvenirs. Mais apparemment, Loki, censé être si intelligent, ne comprenait pas ça.

— Tu ne pouvais pas juste mourir comme ça ! Continua-t-il de sermonner. Même temporairement, c'était cruel !

— Ce n'est pas toi qui voulais qu'on vit nos vies chacun de notre côté ? cracha finalement Loki.

Thor le dévisagea, puis, il comprit. Oh. Tout devenait clair.

— C'est pour ça que tu ne m'as rien dis ? Tu ne te cachais pas de Thanos mais de moi ?

Son frère fit un geste de la main plein de déception à son égard.

— Tu me crois vraiment assez bête pour que j'aille me cacher du plus puissant être vivant de l'univers dans un Starkbucks ?

— Starkbucks ? répéta Thor.

— Ce café, traduit Loki avec agacement.

— Oh. Ce café appartient à Tony Stark ?

— La moitié de la ville appartient à Tony Stark, fut son "oui".

Le blond hocha positivement la tête. Il suffisait d'une semaine sur Misgard pour comprendre que c'était même _la planète entière_ qui appartenait à cet humain. Peu étonnant que Loki le respectait, même de loin.

— Et je ne t'ai pas totalement menti mon frère. Je n'ai aucun souvenir de la disparition ou de la réapparition de l'humanité. Il y a plusieurs mois je me suis simplement "réveillé" sur Misgard, dans mon appartement.

— Appartement ?

— Forcément que j'ai un appartement Thor ! Ou, pour être exacte, le Loki de mon autre temporalité en avait un.

Le Dieu du Tonnerre plissa les yeux, d'une façon sûrement un peu trop similaire à celle de son frère.

— Ce n'est pas difficile à comprendre, lui expliqua ce dernier toujours avec ce dédain habituel, tes amis et toi ont modifié l'espace-temps et le mien en a été affecté. Je n'ai aucun souvenir de ma temporalité actuelle, mais vraisemblablement ce Loki là avait décidé de vivre sur Misgard. Sans doute pour se rapprocher de… ta présence.

— J'aurai aimé connaître ce Loki, songea Thor.

L'expression sur le visage de son frère lui disait clairement un "moi non".

— Mais je n'ai vu aucun changement dans ma propre vie, nota finalement le blond.

— Je ne suis pas un expert en voyage dans le temps Thor, lui fit remarquer son cadet comme s'il avait vraiment besoin de le préciser, je ne peux pas faire que des suppositions. Mais selon moi, comme tu fais parti de ceux ayant survécu au Titan Fou, tu viens en réalité de la première temporalité où vous avez perdu.

Le demi-Dieu grimaça. Oui, bien sûr, comme dans ce qu'il avait tenté de résumer, le voyage temporelle avait fait parti de leur plan pour sauver la moitié de l'univers. Mais justement, il avait volontairement laissé ça aux autres avengers (surtout à Tony). Parce que pour lui, c'était bien trop abstrait.

Mais si cela lui avait rendu son frère, ça ne pouvait qu'être une bonne chose ! Est-ce que cela voulait dire qu'il allait devoir remercier les avengers ? Sûrement. Cependant, contrairement à lui, son équipe misgardienne ne verrait peut-être pas le retour du Dieu de la Malice d'un bon oeil.

Oh de toute façon, les avengers devaient bien savoir que cela ne servait à rien d'essayer d'attaquer ou d'insulter Loki ! Parce que la seule personne ayant droit de le faire souffrir, comme n'importe quel frère aîné avec son frère cadet, c'était lui, Thor : le plus fort d'entre eux et Dieu du Tonnerre.

— Et personnellement, poursuivait Loki bien que le demi-Dieu ne l'écoutait plus depuis plusieurs secondes, si je me souviens plutôt de ma première temporalité, c'est parce que quand même, je reste un _Dieu_. Pas comme ces stupides humains inférieurs qui…

— D'accord mon frère, le coupa Thor qui n'en avait que faire de ces détails, c'est très intéressant tout ça, mais ne serait-il pas temps pour une embrassade ?

Le temps que Loki articule un clair "non !", il l'avait déjà pris dans ses bras. Il connaissait assez son frère pour savoir qu'il en avait autant besoin que lui. Puis, si ce dernier voulait vraiment le repousser, il en était tout à fait capable. Heureusement, son cadet finit par se détendre, se rendant sans doute compte qu'ils étaient seuls, et que personne ne pouvait donc le juger.

Après une tape à la fois affectueuse et gênée dans le dos, les deux frères partagèrent leur premier câlin depuis bien longtemps. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes, mais le duo réussit malgré tout à être surpris dans ce moment intime et fraternel. La porte du placard s'ouvrit en grand, et, non, Thor n'avait jamais vu Loki reculant aussi vite de ses centaines d'années de vie.

— J'essayais de le tuer ! prétexta son cadet.

— Excuse le, misgardien, réagit aussitôt le Dieu du Tonnerre, mon frère a du mal avec les gestes amicaux.

L'humain, un employé du starbucks, les fixa du regard un instant, mais ne semblait pas plus surpris que ça. Non, il haussa simplement les épaules, sans même poser une question. Et comme si tout était normal, il reprit son activité, passant entre le duo pour atteindre une étagère derrière. Puis, après s'être emparé d'un carton rempli de produits caféinés, il se dirigea vers la porte pour sortir. Toujours l'air de rien.

Est-ce que tous les misgardiens étaient devenus indifférents à toute situation étrange ? Il commençait vraiment à en douter.

— Au fait monsieur Thor, finit malgré tout par dire l'employé sur le seuil, merci d'avoir sauvé la Terre.

— C'était naturel, répliqua le Dieu du Tonnerre avec une certaine fierté, puis, mon frère lui aussi a aidé.

— Oh. Il se tourna vers son cadet. Merci aussi alors, frère de Thor.

— Loki, il lui donna un coup de coude, tu es censé répondre "de rien".

Mais comme d'habitude, les sourcils froncés, Loki répondit avec un ton froid :

— J'ai uniquement aidé à sauver cet univers parce que mon frère et moi en faisons partis.

— Ce n'est pas un "de rien" ça.

— Je sais mon frère, je choisis toujours mes mots avec précaution, tu n'as pas besoin de me faire savoir ce que je dis ou non.

Ils continuèrent de se "disputer" comme au bon vieux temps, oubliant la présence de l'humain. Celui-ci quitta le placard de toute façon, sûrement bien plus préoccupé par son travail que par deux frères discutant.

Thor n'avait jamais réalisé que ces petits discussions lui avaient manqué. Il était heureux et reconnaissant de pouvoir les revivre. Mais peut-être qu'il y avait un meilleur lieu qu'un placard pour cette activité sociale. Et justement, ils avaient un endroit tout près rien que pour ça.

— Que dirais-tu d'un café mon frère ? proposa donc le blond.

— Pour qui me prends-tu Thor ?

Son frère le dépassa de quelques pas, et s'arrêta entre l'encadrement de la porte. Puis, d'une façon bien trop théâtrale, il se retourna vers lui avec le reste de sa réponse.

— Je ne bois jamais de café, mais du thé serait agréable.

Thor sourit. Oh les choses entre eux n'étaient pas comme avant non, elles étaient mieux. Telles que cela aurait dû être depuis toujours. La seconde chance qu'ils méritaient tous deux. Et c'est en pensant au meilleur frère qu'il pourrait être que le Dieu nordique suivit son cadet, confiant et avec espoir. Loin de l'homme morose qu'il était i peine une heure.

* * *

 _;)_


	2. Stardocks 2

D'un point de vue extérieur, la scène semblait ordinaire pour n'importe quel misgardien : Deux frères autour d'une table, dans un café, partageant chacun sa boisson différente. Un chocolat chaud pour Thor et un thé pour lui. Le seul fait étrange aux yeux des terriens devait le nouveau marteau/hache de son frère trônant sur au centre de leur table.

Évidemment que son ainé avait insisté pour lui montrer sa récente acquisition, lui racontant toute son histoire et les déboires pour la fabriquer. Toujours avec fierté et joie, il narrait toujours ainsi ses aventures. Peu importe s'il y avait des mauvais moments, il les voyait toujours comme des quêtes épiques.

Et Loki devait l'avouer, c'était assez rafraîchissant. Cela lui changeait grandement du quotidien de ses collègues humains, qui ne parlaient que de leurs petits soucis insignifiants. Qu'est-ce qu'il en avait faire lui, que le voisin de l'amie d'un employé soit malade ? Lui un Dieu, un prince ! Ces rumeurs racoleuses, il était au-dessus de ça.

— Son nom est Stormbreaker, conclut Thor en jouant avec le manche.

Derrière sa tasse de thé, Loki ne fut même pas surpris par cet appellation. S'il regrettait certes le manque d'inventivité, ce n'était pas très étonnant de la part de son frère. Le Dieu du Tonnerre avait toujours plutôt aimé la simplicité. D'où son affection particulière pour Misgard.

— Donc, fit son ainé après un léger silence, sinon, que devient ta vie amoureuse Loki ?

Il reposa sa tasse de thé avec délicatesse, retenant sa rage et l'envie de lui lancer le liquide brûlant au visage. Loki lui lança malgré tout le regard noir qu'il méritait pour avoir osé cette question. Fort heureusement, il était le Dieu de la Malice, et également son frère, il savait parfaitement quoi répondre pour éviter le sujet :

— Et la tienne mon frère ? Des nouvelles ?

Soit Thor, par gêne, allait changer de sujet, soit il allait répondre purement et simplement. Dans les deux cas, c'était à son avantage.

— Oh, en ton absence j'ai rencontré tout un tas d'individus intéressants et originaux.

Il avait choisi la seconde option, signifiant un changement depuis la dernière fois. Peu étonnant vu ce qu'il avait dû traverser.

— Il y a bien ce demi-humain de l'espace, Thor semblait se remémorer certains souvenirs, mais il est déjà en couple de façon monogame. Puis, il porte un peu trop d'importance à sa masculinité.

Loki riait à cette idée absurde qu'était la masculinité et à son importance dans la société misgardienne. Mais malheureusement, elle n'était pas propre aux humains, et il en avait souvent souffert sur Asgard. Thor, ayant toujours été ce que les 9 royaumes attendaient de lui, ne pouvait en aucun cas comprendre cela.

— Mais, reprit l'autre Dieu avec un ton qui ne présageait rien de bon, à vrai dire mon frère… je me posais la question parce que cet humain là-bas te fixe depuis plusieurs minutes.

Le Dieu de la Malice n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir de qui Thor pouvait bien parler, mais il le fit quand même. A quelques mètres, près du comptoir, il reconnut le collègue lui ayant demandé si Thor le dérangeait. Bien sûr, il le connaissait, travaillant avec lui depuis plusieurs semaines.

De taille moyenne, avec des cheveux courts et de la barbe, il était peut-être le plus intelligent des employés ici. Pour ça, Loki arrivait à tolérer sa présence. Mais il ne pouvait définitivement pas le dire à son frère, ou ce dernier allait encore s'imaginer des choses.

— Il doit simplement se demander pourquoi j'ai soudainement changé d'apparence, suggéra-t-il, tu sais, pour les misgardiens, ce n'est pas si commun.

— Je comprendrais s'il te plait, insista son ainé en ignorant sa supposition, il ressemble un peu à Anthony Stark.

Loki inspira son thé bruyamment et fixa son frère avec déception. Pourquoi Thor pensait toujours qu'un type qu'il avait _littéralement_ balancé par une fenêtre lors de leur première face à face pouvait lui plaire ? Oh, en fait non, il ne préférait pas savoir. Au lieu de ça, il se trouva une échappatoire en se levant pour aller chercher d'autres boissons.

Sans même prendre la peine de demander, le Dieu de Malice passa derrière le comptoir pour se servir lui-même un thé et un chocolat. Il nota même des surnoms sur les gobelets, par pur amusement. Puis, les boissons en mains, il retourna à leur table.

Cependant, sur son chemin, il entendit une voix qui l'interpella d'un "Hé Lok !". Mais il l'ignora platement, parce qu'il reconnaissait cette voix, et elle appartenait à un collègue que Loki n'appréciait particulièrement pas. Un de ces misgardiens sans respect se pensant supérieur _justement_ à cause de cette fameuse masculinité toxique.

— Tu crois que je sais pas c'est toi ! beuglait-il. C'est quoi cette dégaine d'emo en plus ? Retourne travailler ! Hé ! Tu m'écoutes ?

Évidemment, de tous les employés, c'était lui, le seul le reconnaissant malgré son changement d'apparence. Mais il n'en restait pas moins stupide, parce qu'au moment où il rejoignit son frère, l'idiot d'humain se calma et se tut. Et il fallait bien l'être, stupide, pour avoir plus peur de Thor que de lui.

Et comme Loki le craignait, quand il se rassit aux côtés de son frère, celui-ci se levait déjà pour donner une leçon à l'humain. Oh, il saisissait l'intention honorable de son ainé, mais cela n'en restait pas moins inutile. Il fit un geste de la main pour l'inciter à reprendre sa place.

— Je peux moi-même me défendre mon frère, lui rappela-t-il, et, en vérité, je mériterais bien pire qu'un simple ton condescendant.

Le Dieu du Tonnerre se rassit en fronçant les sourcils. Loki but une gorgée de son thé, peu affecté par sa chaleur brûlante, et se prépara à expliquer l'évidence. Comme d'habitude.

— Tu le sais toi même Thor, comme toutes les personnes que j'ai croisé dans ma vie, plutôt que d'être ici dans un café misgardien, je mériterai d'être en prison. Ou mort, définitivement.

Son aîné le regarda avec indignation, l'air de demander " _comment oses-tu dire ça ?_ "

— Je parle uniquement par logique, poursuivit-il répondant à cette question muette. Tous les récents événements sont en partie de ma faute. Avant mon attaque sur Terre, si j'avais préféré mourir que d'obéir au Titan Fou, l'univers s'en serait mieux porter.

— Je suis désolé de te dire ça mon frère, mais tu as tort. _Certes_ les choses auraient été différentes, mais le résultat resterait le même. Les avengers seraient devenus nécessaires, et nous aurions combattu Thanos.

Après une gorgée de son chocolat, il rajouta avec amusement :

— En fait, ton intervention a même accéléré la création des avengers.

Loki se retint de sourire à cette idée, et but son thé. Il approuvait cette version des choses cependant. Être l'origine de l'équipe comportant les héros les puissants de Misgard ? Cela lui plaisait.

— Et tu ne devrais pas te sentir coupable.

Il reposa sa tasse sur la table. Loki n'avait pas besoin de demander plus de précision, après tout, c'était lui qui vivait avec cette culpabilité depuis des années. Mais il était malgré tout curieux de découvrir les excuses que Thor lui trouverait.

— Tu ne penses pas que mes actes étaient répréhensibles ?

— Si, évidemment. Mais…

Son aîné paraissait chercher ses mots, chose rare. Voire inédite, à vrai dire, puisque Loki avait toujours connu son frère comme disant tout ce qui lui passait par la tête. Un Thor hésitant ne pouvait donc qu'être un étrange spectacle, auquel il assistait en cet instant.

— Ce n'était pas entièrement ta faute, finit-il par dire, je pense que… c'était celle de notre père Odin également.

Loki faillit en recracher son thé. Thor ? Admettant que le Père de Toute Chose n'était pas parfait ? Oh. Ces derniers mois après sa disparition avaient vraiment changé le frère qu'il connaissait.

— J'ai pensé pendant tous ces siècles, s'expliqua-t-il, que nous avions été élevés en égaux, de la même manière. Je sais maintenant que j'étais aveugle, et j'aurai dû le comprendre beaucoup plus tôt. Tu méritais d'être autant aimé par notre père que je l'ai été.

Loki ne pensait pas entendre ces mots un jour, surtout pas de la part de Thor. Après la mort du Père de Toute Chose, il s'était fait à l'idée que rien ne pourrait changer. Car, même s'il avait nié sa filiation avec Odin lors de sa découverte de son adoption, il avait compris qu'il resterait son fils.

Oui, peu importe le lien du sang, il était le fils d'Odin et Frigga, comme il l'avait toujours été. Avec les défauts de son père, et les qualités de sa mère. Mais savoir que Thor lui-même pensait que leur paternel n'avait pas été un très bon modèle pour lui, c'était… agréable. Il se sentait étrangement moins seul.

— De plus, si les choses avaient vraiment été différentes, admit son ainé prudemment, tes talents nous auraient été utiles.

— Est-ce un compliment mon frère… ? dit-il avec sarcasme. Tu devrais surveiller ta santé, je ne suis pas certain que tu ailles bien.

Thor secoua la tête d'un air désapprobateur, Loki fut fier de lui. Cela résumait bien cette relation fraternelle particulière qu'ils entretenaient. Il finirait presque par l'apprécier. Peut-être. Certainement. Dans l'avenir.

Les minutes suivantes, le duo profita d'un moment de silence. Par chance, les humains n'osaient pas venir leur parler, même si ces derniers avaient toutes les raisons de le faire. Après tout, Thor avait détruit une des tables contre le mur. Mais visiblement, même sur Misgard, le Dieu du Tonnerre possédait tous les droits.

Tout le monde l'aimait et l'aimait pour toujours. Qu'il soit sur Asgard ou Misgard. D'ailleurs, il n'aurait pas été très surpris de revoir des inconnus humains lui demandant une photographie. Bien sûr que son frère aîné était idolâtré partout. Mais Loki avait assez mûri avec le temps pour accepter qu'il vivrait toujours dans son ombre.

Et par ironie du destin, sans doute le plus drôle changement dans sa vie, c'est que la seule personne ne l'acceptant pas, c'était maintenant Thor.

— Dork ? Fit soudainement celui-ci.

Loki retrouva le sourire de nouveau, son frère venant de remarquer le surnom qu'il avait donné sur le gobelet.

— Cela reste encore assez poli de ta part.

Il lui fit signe de tourner sa boisson, tout en continuant de sourire. Et rit en entendant Thor lire à haute voix ce titre honorifique qu'il avait donné.

— "King of Assgard" ? Tu es bien immature mon frère.

— C'est le Dieu du Tonnerre qui me dit que je suis immature ?

Thor comprit qu'il l'imitait en reprenant sa propre expression, mais il semblait en être amusé. Loin était ce frère qui se vexait facilement à la moindre moquerie.

— Cela fait longtemps je ne t'avais pas entendu rire, nota son aîné.

C'était une simple constatation, sans autre commentaire, mais il savait à quoi Thor pensait. Ce dernier le prenait comme un bon présage, que leur relation pourrait enfin être harmonieuse. Et Loki s'étonnait à l'espérer également.

— Je pense malgré que tout, tu aurais fait un bon roi, lui dit-il donc sincèrement.

Son ainé baissa les yeux à son utilisation du conditionnel, confirmant sa théorie. Dans ses derniers souvenirs d'avant sa mort, Thor et lui avaient vu leur peuple périr devant eux, impuissants. Et considérant la réaction de son frère, cela semblait toujours être le cas.

— Je sais que nous sommes très différents, lui dit Thor plus sérieux, et que nous finirons par suivre chacun notre propre route. Mais sache mon frère, que je t'accepte comme tu es, et peu importe ce que tu voudras faire de ton futur, je te soutiendrai.

Thor but dans son gobelet, maintenant volontairement une légère pause.

— Sauf si tu mets en danger les 9 royaumes, évidemment.

— Evidemment, répéta Loki avant de boire son thé.

Oh ça, pour son "futur", le Dieu du Malice avait de nombreux choix. Et il était prêt à préférer ceux où son frère pouvait en faire parti. Maintenant qu'il savait que celui-ci voulait réellement de lui.

— Nous aurions pu gouverner Asgard ensemble, songea Thor à haute voix, et à deux nous aurions pu en faire un endroit encore plus beau.

— Oui, jusqu'à que je te tue dans ton sommeil pour prendre le trône.

Le Dieu du Tonnerre se figea, surpris par sa réplique, et plissa les yeux, l'analysant. Comme s'il doutait que ses paroles puissent être autre chose qu'une plaisanterie. Il finit par se détendre, et ricana.

— Comme si tu pouvais me tuer !

Il termina son chocolat en riant. Loki haussa les sourcils.

— Est-ce un défi que tu me lances mon frère ?

— Parfaitement ! répliqua Thor en le pointant du doigt. Je te veux avoir essayer ! Surtout maintenant que j'ai Stormbreaker.

— Ne sois pas _stupide_ , si je devais te tuer, je le ferai d'une façon bien plus subtil qu'un affrontement physique.

Pour accentuer sa phrase, il termina sa boisson de la même façon que son aîné : d'un coup, en basculant la tête, et en reposant le gobelet sur la table dans un grand bruit. Oui c'était peu élégant, mais cela avait un certain effet dramatique qu'il aimait.

— Le poison semble être la solution idéale, lui dit-il naturellement.

Thor ne se méfiait jamais de ce qu'il mangeait ou buvait, la preuve ici même : n'importe qui aurait pu mettre quelque chose dans son gobelet. Bien sûr, aucun poison misgardien, n'était assez puissant pour eux, mais quelqu'un comme lui connaissant bien ce domaine… C'en était presque décevant. Assassiner son propre frère semblait bien trop facile.

Raison de plus de garder son frère dans sa vie, ainsi, Loki pouvait veiller à ce que Thor ne meurt pas de manière stupide. Parce que franchement, ça serait terriblement embarrassant à expliquer.

Il imaginait déjà ces pathétiques amis humains posant des questions, et lui dans l'obligation de répondre que "mon frère et roi est mort parce qu'il avait soif". Pouvait-on imaginer pire situation que cela ? Oh non, si cela arrivait réellement, il serait obligé de renier Thor définitivement. Et s'exiler loin de toute personne le connaissant en changeant d'identité.

— J'y pense Loki, reprit le Dieu du Tonnerre.

— Oh tu penses ? ça t'arrive ?

Thor roula des yeux et soupira. Ce dernier ayant l'air aussi sérieux qu'avant, Loki se décida à taire ses taquineries pour l'écouter avec un peu plus de tolérance. Cette fois-ci.

— Si toi tu es revenu, dit enfin Thor, est-ce possible que... ce soit le cas d'autres asgardiens ?

Loki fixa le contenu vide de son gobelet, réfléchissant à cette supposition pas si idiote. C'était fort possible après tout, puisque que, comme le disait son frère, le pouvoir des pierres l'avait bien ramené lui. Ou exactement, une version de lui qui n'était jamais mort sous les mains du Titan Fou.

Alors, cela pouvait bien être le cas de leur peuple. Mais le problème, c'est que personne ne semblait savoir ce que les pierres avaient précisément changé. Les principaux évènements des dernières années étaient les mêmes à sa connaissance : son adoption, son attaque sur Misgard, la disparition de sa mère, de son père, puis de sa soeur, et d'Asgard.

La seule véritable différence dans sa propre temporalité, c'est qu'il avait apparemment survécu à Thanos. Mais comme il l'avait dit à Thor, Loki n'avait aucun souvenir de cette version différente des faits. Malheureusement. Cela lui aurait facilité sa compréhension de ces deux lignes temporelles cohabitant ensemble.

— Non non c'est stupide, se contredit pourtant son ainé, je l'aurai su. Ils m'auraient contacté.

Il baissa les yeux, une théorie se dessinait dans son esprit. Une théorie pouvant considérablement changer leur vie et leur futur à tous les deux. Il ne voulait pas donner de faux espoir à son frère, mais, Loki faisait confiance à son intellect.

— Peut-être, débuta-t-il avec malgré tout une certaine appréhension, peut-être que notre peuple ignore que tu es sur Misgard.

Devant le haussement de sourcils de Thor, il poursuivit :

— Je t'ai dis qu'il y avait un autre Loki avant que je ne me "réveille" il y a quelques semaines, tu te souviens ? (Thor hocha la tête) Ce qui signifie qu'il y a un temps où _j'étais_ ce Loki, avec un passé alternatif au mien. Un temps où j'ignorais l'existence de cette première temporalité. Il est donc possible que... notre peuple soit dans ce cas.

— Tu veux dire… ? parut comprendre son frère.

— Oui, peut-être que les asgardiens sont quelque part, mais que tout comme mon "autre moi", ils ne se souviennent de la première version des choses. Pourquoi _moi_ ai-je fini par m'en rappeler est déjà un mystère. Si seulement j'avais plus d'éléments, je pourrais savoir comment le pouvoir des gemmes a exactement fonctionné sur…

— Cela ferait sens, le coupa Thor, lors de notre défaite contre Thanos, une moitié de notre peuple s'est échappé en vie. Mais… comme je n'avais aucune nouvelle, je pensais qu'ils avaient également péris.

Son regard s'assombrit un instant, mais son frère retrouva rapidement son air joyeux. Puisque comme il l'avait prévu, ce dernier prenait sa théorie avec beaucoup d'espoir.

— Est-ce que possible que notre peuple soit encore là-haut ? Dans l'espace ?

— C'est… possible, oui.

Loki détestait être dans cette ignorance totale. Ne pas pouvoir tout contrôler, il n'y avait pas pire pour lui. Le savoir et son intelligence avaient toujours été ses pouvoirs le plus puissants. Sans l'un ou l'autre, il n'était pas mieux qu'une vulgaire créature de cette planète. Il devait malgré tout y réfléchir, mais si cela revenait à jouer aux devinettes.

Plusieurs scénarios étaient envisageables : leur peuple était sur Terre ; sur une autre planète ; dans l'espace à bord du même vaisseau ; dans l'espace à bord d'un vaisseau différent. Et c'était dans la supposition que sa théorie soit vraie. Ils ne pouvaient donc décidément pas partir à leur recherche juste sur une idée qu'il...

Le Dieu du Tonnerre se leva, et s'empara de Stormbreaker, décidé. Evidemment, _évidemment,_ c'est précisément ce que son frère allait faire. Loki aurait dû s'y attendre.

— Je sais ce que tu as en tête Thor, mais vouloir chercher une chose peut-être fictive ? Dans toute une galaxie ? c'est stupide ! Même en vivant un autre millénaire...

— J'ai confiance en toi, affirma-t-il cependant, tu es la personne la plus intelligente que je connaisse, tu dois avoir raison. Et si mon peuple est bien quelque part, je dois le trouver. C'est mon rôle de roi.

Loki soupira, puis, les mains sur la table, il se leva à son tour.

— La flatterie n'y change rien, dit-il un index menaçant à l'encontre de son aîné, et ce n'est pas que j'ai raison, mais que tu _veux_ que j'ai raison.

Bien sûr, il connaissait assez son frère pour savoir que quand il avait une idée en tête, il ne la changeait jamais. L'obstination, c'était bien un trait de leur famille.

— Allons Loki, fit Thor tout sourire, tu ne veux pas faire un petit voyage avec ton grand frère ?

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

— Et je ne dis que nous devrions fouiller tout l'univers, mais retourner à l'ancien emplacement d'Asgard serait déjà un début.

Il inspira et croisa les bras. Tant de choses n'allaient pas dans ce "plan".

— Et comment comptes-tu t'y rendre ? Asgard a été détruit, c'est impossible de s'y rendre avec le bifrost.

— Stormbreaker ! clama-t-il comme l'évidence même. Il peut évoquer le bifrost.

Il n'aurait même plus dû être surpris à ce stade.

— Il nous manque quand même un vaisseau spatial, on ne peut tout simplement pas errer dans l'espace.

— Je connais quelqu'un, fut sa seule réponse.

Bien sûr qu'il connaissait quelqu'un. C'est comme si son idiot de frère avait pensé à tout. Et qu'il voulait _vraiment_ que lui, Loki, l'accompagne. Il ne le comprendrait jamais. Pourquoi n'allait-il pas avec ses amis misgardiens ? Cela paraissait bien plus logique.

— Puis, ça sera sûrement plus intéressant pour toi que de rester ici, dans ce... starkbucks.

Il joua avec son menton, admettant que ceci était un bon argument. Il se voyait mal supporter ses collègues un jour de plus, surtout maintenant que ceux-ci devaient se douter de sa véritable identité. Les humains allaient en devenir encore plus envahissants.

— D'accord, accepta-t-il finalement, mais je le fais uniquement pour éviter que tu ne meurs bêtement.

Thor n'eut pas l'air de le croire une seconde. Mais peu importe. Puis, Loki devait l'avouer, ne plus retourner dans ce café ? Cela serait la meilleure décision qu'il avait faite ces dernières semaines. Quitter enfin ces humains… oh oui ! Il pouvait enfin leur dire ce qu'il avait toujours pensé ! Dramatiquement, le Dieu de la Malice fit tomber leur table pour attirer tous les regards sur lui.

— Pathétiques misgardiens ! Je m'en vais, et je veux que vous connaissiez votre chance : vous avez côtoyé Loki, prince d'Asgard et fils d'Odin. Savourez ces moments commes les meilleurs de votre courte vie. Parce que vous ne rencontrerez sans doute plus jamais un être vivant aussi supérieur et important que ma personne.

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes l'emo ? questionna une voix particulièrement désagréable.

Il reconnut immédiatement le perturbateur, et Loki n'hésita pas une seconde. Quelques lueurs de magie se dégagèrent de sa paume, puis, levant la main, il fit léviter l'homme. Ce sourire moqueur sur son visage disparaissait enfin. Il en profita et joua un peu avec lui, pensant à toutes ces fois où l'humain l'avait particulièrement énervé.

Puis, sans regret, il le jeta contre un mur. Rien de mortel bien sûr, il ne méritait pas d'être tué de sa main, lui, un Dieu. Cet abruti de misgardien n'avait pas cette importance.

— Je ne l'ai jamais aimé, prit-il la peine de préciser à Thor, il utilise toujours volontairement les mauvais pronoms pour me parler. Aucun respect ou dignité.

Si l'instant d'avant, son frère semblait plutôt avoir pitié de ce "pauvre" employé, son attitude changea totalement à ces mots. Et voir Stormbreaker frôlant la tête de ce misgardien, pour l'entendre ensuite crier, c'était très satisfaisant. Cela le fit même rire. Rien qu'un instant.

Celui d'après cependant, Loki était repassé aux choses sérieuses. Par la magie, il transforma les vêtements qu'il portait en un costume aux teintes vertes bien plus approprié et habituel. Thor parut comprendre le message, lui lança un regard, avant de dresser son arme haut au-dessus d'eux.

— Attends, interrompit-il en réalisant, tu vas abîmer le plafond.

Thor le dévisagea, plus étonné par ces mots que par tout ce qu'ils avaient pu échanger depuis leur retrouvailles. Et il saisissait parfaitement en quoi cela pouvait paraître étrange de sa part. Loki s'était toujours conduit en misanthrope, avec peu d'attachements aux bien des autres.

— C'est inutile de détruire une partie de cette pièce, tenta-t-il de se justifier, quand on peut utiliser le bifrost à l'extérieur.

Thor plissait toujours les yeux, jusqu'à que son esprit lui donne la réponse, en le rendant bizarrement joyeux.

— Tu as fini par apprécier ces humains ?

— Tais-toi, fut sa réponse.

Et sans rien dire, il attrapa son frère par le bras, l'obligeant à quitter le starbucks avec lui. Loki savait que c'était admettre qu'il avait raison, mais cela semblait toujours mieux que de devoir en parler. Ce que le Dieu du Tonnerre parut comprendre, puisqu'il n'insista pas sur le sujet. Ou devait-il être en train de faire ses propres conclusions, et c'était peut-être pire.

Après quelques pas, ils s'arrêtèrent au milieu de la rue, sur le trottoir en face du café. Quelques humains passèrent près d'eux, les contournant, mais c'est comme si les deux Dieux faisaient partis du décor. Ces misgardiens étaient tous pareils.

— Ici te convient mon frère ? questionna Thor faussement agacé.

Il grimaça, et son aîné prit cela pour un oui. De nouveau, l'autre Dieu leva le bras, Stormbreaker pointant vers le ciel et… le rabaissa. Loki tapa du pied contre le sol, s'impatientant.

— Tu es prêt ? voulut-il vérifier.

Les bras croisés, Loki sourit. Question stupide, mais il savait exactement quoi dire.

— Je suis toujours prêt mon roi.

Il ne regretta pas ces derniers mots en voyant le sourire béat qui s'éclaira sur le visage de son frère. C'était si facile de le faire réagir et de changer son humeur, mais il ne l'avait jamais d'une façon positive, avant. Et bizarrement, rendre Thor un peu plus heureux, il pourrait presque s'y habituer. Parce que contre toute attente, cela arrivait le rendre un peu plus heureux, lui aussi.

Et alors que Thor évoquait le bifrost, Loki leva la tête vers la lumière qu'il ne pensait plus revoir. C'était cette vie là, cette vie auquel il avait littéralement renoncé dès qu'il avait dû choisir entre la sienne et celle de son frère. Et il l'avait accepté, immédiatement.

Donc, lorsque les gemmes lui avaient donné cette seconde chance, il n'avait même pas su quoi en faire. Travaillant dans un endroit stupide pour s'effacer ? Quand le monde pouvait lui appartenir ? Et tenter d'oublier ses actes ? Son propre frère ? C'était idiot.

Cette seconde chance, cela n'avait jamais été une punition, mais l'opportunité d'être celui qu'il avait toujours été. Loki d'Asgard, fils d'Odin et de Frigga, et frère de Thor. Ainsi que le fier prince des 9 royaumes.

Apaisé avec lui-même et par cette idée, il ferma les yeux, laissant le pouvoir du bifrost le porter. Et pour la première fois depuis des siècles, quand ils disparurent, les deux frères Odinson souriaient ensemble.

* * *

 _merci d'avoir lu, j'espère que vous avez aimer lire cette fanfic que j'ai eu à l'écrire :D_

 _et si vous êtes sages, j'écrirai ces fameuses "scènes post génériques" à la marvel, qu'ici on appellera plus généralement : des épilogues :p_

 _bisous sur vous_


	3. Stardocks 3

_Bonne nouvelle pour vous les gens, ce chap non prévu (lel) est plus long que les précédents ;3_

 _à vous dire si vous voulez encore une suite ! Enjoy !_

* * *

Il n'y avait aucun son dans l'espace, c'était un fait scientifique. Étant une onde mécanique, elle avait besoin d'un support, dense ou non, pour se propager. Mais l'espace, même s'il ne manquait pas de planètes ou d'étoiles, était bien trop grand et vide. Il était donc impossible que des voix ou des cris puissent se faire entendre. Tel que le disait un célèbre film de 1979.

Et pourtant, depuis 20 ans qu'il vivait dans cette immensité spatiale, il n'avait jamais cessé d'écouter de la musique. Parce qu'il était Peter Quill, demi-humain et capitaine du Milano, et qu'il ne suivait pas les règles idiotes de l'univers. Ou de qui que ce soit.

Sauf de Gamora. Toute l'équipage obéissait à Gamora. Toujours. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire que c'était elle le capitaine ! C'était lui le chef ! Lui qui décidait ! Il avait juste une équipe irrespectueuse de son autorité, si seulement ils…

— Ton quoi Quill ? fit soudainement Rocket en interrompant ses pensées. Tu peux répéter ? C'était drôle !

Son camarade, pilotant le vaisseau à ses côtés à deux mètres de distance, riait comme s'il avait entendu la meilleure blague de l'année. Peter ignorait ce qu'il avait pu bien faire de si hilarant, mais il était clair que ce stupide raton laveur se moquait de lui !

Le demi-humain grimaça, se rappelant que son _copilote_ n'appréciait pas ce terme. Mais cela ne changeait rien au fait que ce dernier se payait sa tête. Lui, censé être leur capitaine.

— De quoi tu parles ? Finit-il par demander, agacé.

— Tu parlais à haute voix mon gars.

— Oh.

Peter, en vérité, était peu surpris, cela lui arrivait souvent. Ses pensées semblaient toujours trop fortes pour rester enfermer dans son crâne. Un jour tout de même, il devrait vraiment apprendre à les taire ! Ou il le regretterait pendant longtemps.

Quill se retint de lever les yeux au plafond devant ses propres songes. A qui voulait-il mentir bon sang ? Evidemment qu'il vivait déjà avec ces regrets.

— Bon d'accord, céda-t-il, Gamora et moi, on est co-chef. C'est bon comme ça ?

— Tu rêves Quill, réagit immédiatement Rocket, je suis co-pilote je devrais être co-chef.

— Je peux être co-chef, fit Drax à l'arrière, je suis le plus fort et intelligent d'entre vous.

— Je veux être co-chef aussi ! Suivit Mantis à ses côtés.

— Mais non mais ! On peut pas tous être co-chef !

— Je s'appelle Groot.

— Il dit qu'il s'en fiche lui d'être co-chef, traduit Rocket inutilement.

— J'avais compris.

Fatigué par cette conversation, il passa une main sur son visage. Qui lui avait donné une équipe pareille ? Dissidente, pas du tout ordonnée, et pensant surtout à soi-même. Peu étonnant que tout ensemble, ils passaient la majorité de leur temps à se disputer. Peter ne pouvait pas imaginer pire comme coéquipiers.

Mais Peter ne pouvait pas non plus imaginer une meilleure famille qu'eux.

— Je suis le chef, fut son dernier argument, donc, je décide qui est mon co-chef !

— Te berne pas Quill, lui dit Rocket comme si c'était pour le rassurer, on sait tous que de toute façon c'est Gamora le vrai chef.

— Gamora est pas… Il se tourna vers elle. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses toi Gamora ?

Au deuxième rang des sièges, la jeune femme haussa les épaules, puis, tendrement, elle lui sourit.. Oh qu'il aimait ce sourire...

— Tu peux être chef si tu veux Peter.

Et oh qu'il détestait ce ton maternel que le pilote connaissait bien trop. Il croisa les bras, les sourcils froncés. Il savait parfaitement ce que cela signifiait, ce "ton" :

— Pourquoi tu dis ça comme si j'étais un enfant et que c'était pas vrai ? C'est pas si je veux ! C'est moi le capitaine, moi le chef c'est tout !

Les autres ne sortirent plus aucune réplique, mais c'était sans doute pire. Parce qu'avec leur silence, et ce regard… c'est comme s'il était véritablement un enfant. Un enfant touchant, et surtout, inoffensif. Peter fit la moue et soupira longuement.

Il connaissait ça par coeur, c'était ainsi que son vieux l'avait toujours regardé.

Repensant à cette figure paternelle disparue, il activa sa musique un peu violemment pour oublier le plus vite possible. Et tandis que les premières notes de son mixte montaient à l'intérieur du vaisseau, Peter se tourna vers son côté "fenêtre". Fixer l'espace tout en écoutant une chanson avait toujours eu un effet apaisant sur lui.

Et c'était décidé, il n'allait plus parler aux autres de tout le voyage. Ou en tout cas, jusqu'à qu'un évènement improbable vienne interrompre leur périple. Comme d'habitude. Bien sûr cela allait donner l'impression qu'il "boudait", mais le demi-humain s'en fichait. Il n'était pas d'humeur. Il n'avait plus envie de conduire le vaisseau ou de les écouter.

De toute façon, aux dernières nouvelles, son équipage n'avait même pas besoin de lui ! Puisque visiblement, aucun ne voulait reconnaître comme étant le capitaine. Pire, pour eux, cela semblait être une plaisanterie plus qu'autre chose.

Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il n'était pas assez viril c'est ça ? Il ne dégageait pas la testostérone nécessaire pour être imposant ? Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire de plus pour être un vrai homme ? Peu importe ce qu'il pouvait faire, cela ne semblait jamais être suffisant.

C'était comme revivre son enfance chez les ravageurs, où il n'était encore que cette "crevette". Ce petit gamin pas très costaud, vivant dans ce groupe d'hommes forts et grands, impulsifs et bruyants. Et Peter avait rapidement appris à les imiter, suivant leurs codes tacites, parce qu'il _voulait_ être comme eux. Il voulait être assez fort pour se protéger, assez fort pour ne plus jamais pleurer.

Sauf que maintenant qu'il était effectivement grand et fort, impulsif et bruyant, un adulte, il ne sentait toujours pas à la hauteur. Et sa musique était la seule chose qui lui permettait de ne pas céder sous ses émotions et de pleurer.

Se recroquevillant sur son siège, il s'empara de son téléphone pour se changer les idées.

L'appareil lui avait été donné par ces _avengers_ lors de son retour sur Terre, ceux-ci répétant que c'était important de garder contact. "Au cas où un autre taré veut menacer l'univers" lui avait dit le mec en costume de robot. Ce même gars lui avait expliqué comment il avait rendu possible un réseau téléphonique dans l'espace, mais Peter avait déjà oublié.

Ce que Quill avait retenu, c'est qu'il pouvait envoyer des messages à littéralement tout le monde, et surtout que... ce téléphone faisait la taille de sa paume ! Si minuscule ! Il était même tactile ! Les vieux cellulaires portatifs de son époque semblaient si loin, il avait encore du mal à croire que la technologie sur Terre avait pu autant avancer en son absence.

Evidemment, Peter avait également noté qu'à l'arrière du téléphone, la marque de ce gars était noté en reliefs. Mais ce n'est pas comme si quelqu'un dans l'espace pouvait reconnaître ce nom, donc ce n'était qu'un détail futil. Alors, sans attendre plus longtemps, il déverrouilla l'objet avec son index et regarda fasciné la façon dont les menus s'affichaient sous ses yeux.

Malheureusement, pour son plus grand désespoir, il n'avait aucun nouveau message. Personne à qui répondre. Et pourtant, ce n'était pas faute d'envoyer beaucoup de SMS ! C'était juste que de façon général, les autres numéros ne lui parlaient que rarement.

Sa dernière et plus longue conversation avait été avec Thor. Oui, le fameux Dieu nordique, il existait réellement, et c'était une chose que tout le monde savait. A part lui, forcément, parce que personne n'avait pensé à le mettre au courant ! Mais en même temps, il devait bien être le seul à penser bêtement que ce mec blond musclé avec un marteau/hache était un homonyme. Et pas le vrai Dieu du Tonnerre.

Oh quand Peter avait appris qu'Asgard était vrai -enfin, plus maintenant apparemment- cela avait remis en cause tout ce qu'il pensait savoir sur l'univers. Mais surtout, il avait été horriblement jaloux, parce que, sérieusement ? Comment un gars pouvait être aussi cool, fort et classe ? C'était injuste, et une compétition déloyal.

En plus, pour en rajouté, lui ayant parlé plusieurs fois de vive voix ou par message après l'événement de "sauvons la moitié de l'univers", Thor était même quelqu'un de sympa. Foncièrement gentil, bienveillant, et _drôle._ Qu'est-ce qu'il était drôle ! Peter aimait relire leurs discussions parfois juste pour en rire.

D'ailleurs, la dernière qu'ils avaient eu par sms était sa préférée. C'était lorsque lui avait eu cette brillante idée d'expliquer le fonctionnement et la signification des smileys. Sur le moment, Peter s'était imaginé être la meilleure personne pour le faire, puisque lui-même avait dû l'apprendre il y a peu. Mais évidemment, cela avait fini par des messages sans aucun sens des deux côtés, avec des parenthèses et des deux points partout.

A la fin, ils avaient malgré tout réussi à s'envoyer mutuellement un smiley correct. Un simple sourire… identique à celui qu'il avait maintenant sur le visage.

— Il ne t'a toujours pas répondu ?

Il sursauta en entendant la voix de Gamora près de son oreille. Cette dernière s'était rapprochée sans qu'il ne le remarque, se tenant à présent debout, près de lui assis. Sur le moment, Peter se serait bien insulter pour ne pas plus être attentif -ça ne faisait pas un bon capitaine !- mais... il venait tout juste de noter l'air inquiet de sa partenaire.

— Hé je vais bien, dit-il pour la rassurer, c'est bon, j'vais m'en remettre que ces idiots veulent pas croire que je suis leur capitaine.

— Tant mieux.

Peter allait répondre par un sourire quand la jeune femme rajouta subitement un "mais". Et un "mais" quand Gamora lui parlait, ce n'était jamais bon pour son cas. Délicatement, comme pour adoucir ses mots suivants, elle posa une main sur son épaule. _D'accord_ , maintenant il avait un peu peur.

— Je pensais plutôt que nous pourrions parler de ton attirance pour le Dieu du Tonnerre.

— Hein ?

Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, feignant de ne pas comprendre sa phrase. Mais c'était sans doute peu crédible, puisque sous le choc, Peter avait failli lâcher son téléphone. Il tenta malgré tout de se redonner une contenance, toussant légèrement. Seulement, c'était peine perdue sous les commentaires du reste de l'équipage.

Les "Tu veux toucher ses muscles !" de Drax et "Peter est amoureux de Thor ?" de Mantis l'agaçèrent, mais la phrase de Groot termina de l'énerver. Même Rocket semblait profondément choqué par sa grossièreté. Où ce jeune arbuste avait pu entendre de tels mots ?

— Vous allez pas bien ! Tous ! finit-il par faire. C'est n'importe quoi, j'aime pas ce gars... Je le déteste même ! Sérieux, vous l'avez vu ?

— Ouais justement Quill, on l'a tous vu, répliqua Rocket avec un clin d'oeil.

Oh le demi-humain n'avait jamais plus envie de sauter dans l'espace qu'en cet instant. Juste pour simplement fuir cette situation qui lui semblait insupportable à vivre. Il s'affala dans son siège, soupirant longuement.

— Puis, c'est même pas possible, je suis pas gay ou bi ! Et... j'aime Gamora. Je l'aime et elle m'aime, on est heureux ensemble. Et un _super_ couple. Il se tourna vers sa co-chef. Dis leur Gamora !

— Je ne verrai aucun problème à ce que tu fréquentes une autre personne Peter, répliqua celle-ci, ça ne changerait rien à notre relation.

Sous la surprise, Quill enchaîna uniquement des "de ?" et "quoi ?". Mais sa compagne ne lui laissa pas le temps de réaliser, puisqu'elle poursuivit avec un ton bien plus froid :

— Et ne m'utilise plus jamais comme ta garantie, je ne...

— Je t'utilise pas comme garantie ! Cria Peter en la coupant. J'dis juste que j'aime pas les mecs !

Gamora, visiblement vexé d'avoir été interrompu, arracha le téléphone toujours dans ses mains. Et comprenant immédiatement ce qu'elle allait faire, Peter tenta de reprendre l'appareil. Mais c'était trop tard, la jeune femme étant rapide, tout l'équipage avait déjà pu voir le surnom stupide qu'il avait donné au Dieu du Tonnerre.

— "Idiot sexy" ?! Rocket ria à s'en rouler par terre. Sérieusement Quill ? On dirait un ado !

Evidemment, a l'arrière, Drax et Mantis riaient également, même si cette dernière devait sans doute ignorer pourquoi ils étaient censés rire. Quant à Groot, lui, il ne semblait pas intéressé par la conversation, et, c'était tant mieux.

— Mais non ! C'est parce qu'il est _trop_ sexy ! Essaya-t-il de se défendre. C'est pas un compliment !

— Tu admets quand même qu'il est _sexy_. Rocket lui refit un clin d'oeil. Faut pas te voler la face Quill.

Il soupira longuement. C'était inutile de parlementer avec eux. Il préféra abandonner l'idée de leur faire entendre raison et reprit sa position précédente : tête tournée vers l'extérieur, regardant l'immensité de l'espace. C'était la parfaite position pour les ignorer. Cependant… Quill pouvait malgré tout sentir dans son dos le regard de Gamora.

— Je suis pas bi ok, répéta-t-il sans bouger.

— Peter, tu n'as pas à avoir honte, le rassura la jeune femme.

Il en avait plus qu'assez bordel ! Il savait ce qu'il était et… et il n'était pas _ça._ Il se retourna d'un coup vers Gamora et haussa la voix.

— Je suis pas bi ! J'aime les femmes, pas les hommes. Et surtout pas ce… ce stupide mec blond trop sexy avec sa voix grave...

L'image du Dieu du Tonnerre se materialisa dans sa tête, et son esprit ne put s'empêcher de se comparer. Entre ce grand type super musclé ressemblant à une statue grec, et un mec tout juste potable… Ouais, même s'il était bi, ce n'est pas comme si un vrai Dieu vivant pouvait bien vouloir de lui.

— Tu n'as à te rabaisser Peter, je suis certaine que tu pourrais lui plaire.

— Hein ?

— On a tout entendu Quill, tu pensais à haute voix.

Peter fronça les sourcils, et dévisagea tour à tour les les membres de son équipage. L'expression de leur visage ne laissait aucun doute. Il avait vraiment parlé à haute voix. Encore une fois. Merde. Peter ne pouvait plus nier quoi que ce soit, ni à son équipe ni à lui-même, alors… il réagit de la seule chose façon logique dans cette situation.

Il cria à plein poumon.

Aussitôt, les voix des autres se firent entendre, soit lui ordonnant de se taire soit lui faisant remarquer que son attitude était immature. Mais ces dernières furent toutes écourtées par ce fameux évènement improbable que Peter avait prédit. Un arc-en-ciel de lumière, qui traversait l'espace et leur champ de vision, tout en se dirigeant dangereusement vers leur vaisseau.

Et sur l'instant, Peter ne put penser qu'à une chose : Est-ce que c'était l'univers lui confirmant que… ? Lui confirmant sa propre sexualité ? Peut-être ?

Une secousse dans leur vaisseau et l'apparition de deux individus turent immédiatement l'absurdité de sa réflexion. Et le sujet épineux de son orientation. L'attention de l'équipe étant maintenant plus préoccupée par les intrus se trouvant derrière eux, dans la salle commune.

— Salutations amis de l'espace ! fit le grand blond reconnaissable entre milles.

Les autres parurent soulagés de voir Thor, contrairement à lui. Evidemment. Parce que Peter était persuadé que cela ne pouvait qu'être un piège… oui, un traquenard que sa propre équipe lui tendait ! Et il ne pouvait même pas s'en plaindre, parce que ça serait se dénoncer devant le Dieu nordique.

Alors Quill n'avait pas le choix : il devait suivre les autres et accueillir ce duo, tout en ayant l'air naturel. Heureusement, le côté désinvolte de son équipe était, pour une fois, à son avantage. Il suffisait de simplement les laisser être eux-mêmes pour s'effacer.

— Le Pirate ange !

Vraiment, ce surnom, Peter n'arrivait pas à croire que tout l'équipage avait l'adopté comme étant officiel. Et... il arrivait encore moins à croire que le rire amusé de Thor qui suivit faisait battre son coeur aussi fort. Bordel. Il craquait réellement pour ce gars stupide.

— C'est _juste_ ange maintenant, précisa ce dernier en désignant son oeil en verre.

Et un sourire aux lèvres, le blond donna une tape dans le dos à la personne l'accompagnant. Aucun d'entre eux ne l'avait jamais vu.

— Je vous présente mon frère, Loki. Lui, c'est plutôt l'inverse d'un ange.

Tout près, Drax parut se mettre intensément à réfléchir, cherchant sûrement les termes qui pourraient mieux convenir à ce type bizarre. Personnellement, Peter lui l'aurait désigné de "gars suspect au look gothique", mais cela n'aurait sans doute pas plu à Thor.

— Un... démon prince.

— Hé ! Un sur deux ! le félicita Thor.

Pour sa propre santé mentale, Quill ne préférait pas savoir lequel des deux était vrai. Car oui, ces deux options pouvaient être possibles, autant l'une que l'autre. Le demi-humain avait vu bien trop de choses bizarres dans l'univers pour en douter.

— C'est ça tes amis ? Questionna le frère de Thor sans même cacher son mépris. Sont-ils au moins dignes de confiance ?

— Ne t'inquiète pas Loki, rassura le blond d'une main sur son épaule, ils m'ont aidé lorsque tu étais absent. Essaye d'être sympathique avec eux.

— Je ne m'inquiète pas mon frère, je connais simplement un peu trop ta bonne foi.

— Je peux te promettre qu'ils sont dignes de confiance.

Le duo semblait discuter comme s'ils étaient seuls, et qu'aucun témoin ne se trouvait dans les parages. Alors que les fameux _gardiens de la galaxie_ se trouvaient juste en face d'eux ! Oubliant son envie de se faire invisible, Peter toussa fortement et avança de deux pas pour se mettre en valeur.

— Je suis Starlord, le capitaine de cet équipage et vous êtes sur mon… _notre_ vaisseau. Donc si vous pouviez m'expliquer ce que vous… ?

— Salut Peter ! coupa Thor avec sa voix grave et son parfait sourire.

Quill se figea totalement, de façon incontrôlable, ses mots mourant dans sa gorge. C'était la première fois que le Dieu nordique l'appelait par son prénom. Et son propre corps semblait trop surpris pour agir normalement. Oh il savait qu'il ne pouvait plus nier que le blond lui plaisait mais… _merde quoi !_

Il était si atteint que ça ?

— Je, euh… salut.

Ces trois mots qu'il avait difficilement réussi à prononcer ne faisait que le rendre encore plus ridicule. Et Peter pouvait sentir chaque regard de son équipage, le jugeant lourdement. Ceux-ci se préparant sûrement à sortir leurs habituels commentaires, il devait se dépêcher de changer de sujet.

— Et euh, Thor… ? Ton frère était pas, genre, censé être mort ?

— Si Peter, effectivement.

Cette fois-ci, il était un peu plus prêt à l'entendre. Et le demi-humain se rendait encore mieux compte à quel point sa réaction avait été stupide. L'asgardien et lui avaient eu plusieurs conversations par message interposés, où tout deux avait fini par utiliser le prénom de l'autre. C'était donc logique que Thor utilise le sien en vrai.

Il était juste un idiot pas assez hétéro pour son propre bien.

— Cela m'arrive de temps en temps, finit par lui répondre le dénommé Loki.

Peter avait déjà oublié sa propre question, mais cela ne l'aurait sans doute pas plus aider. Ce "Loki" semblait bien trop bizarre pour qu'il ne le comprenne, de toute façon. C'était d'ailleurs assez drôle de noter comment ce type mort-mais-en-fait-non avait l'air totalement à l'opposé de son frère. Autant par le physique que par l'attitude.

Quand le sourire de Thor était la joie même, aussi brillant qu'un soleil, celui de Loki donnait l'impression d'être à la fois froid et malicieux. Il n'y avait cependant aucun doute de leur lien fraternel : leur façon de parler et leur gestuel restaient très similaires. Comme si le duo était les deux faces d'une même pièce.

Peut-être que finalement, Drax avait étrangement trouvé le meilleur surnom pour eux, ange et démon. Et ça, eh bien, ce n'était pas réellement rassurant. Parce que rien qu'à la façon dont Loki avait de les regarder tour à tour, comme pour identifier une quelconque menace, Quill se sentait obligé de se méfier.

Et il allait encore plus se méfier si le frère de Thor ne le considérait pas _lui_ comme étant le plus dangereux. Enfin lui... lui ET Gamora, les deux co-capitaines, veillant sur leur petite équipe. Et justement, pensant à eux, cela le fit revenir à sa préoccupation la plus importante :

— Vous m'avez toujours pas dis, qu'est-ce que vous faites sur notre vaisseau ?

— Nous le réquisitions, répliqua naturellement Thor, pour retrouver les survivants de notre peuple.

— Mh, ouais, d'accord, logique, fit Peter un peu narquois, pourquoi pas, mais, vous pouviez pas nous prévenir avant ? Tu sais avec ce truc qu'on appelle _téléphone_?

— Oh, tu veux dire mon cellulaire ? Il ne fonctionne plus.

Peter plissa les yeux, prit d'un doute après cette déclaration. Est-ce que c'était possible que… ? Voulant vérifier son intuition, il combla le vide entre le Dieu nordique et lui. Quand il se retrouva face à face, seulement quelques centimètres les séparant, il tendit la main. Le blond parut comprendre son geste, puisqu'il lui confia rapidement son téléphone.

Un téléphone identique au sien. Même couleur, même logo. Quill ne s'y connaissait que depuis peu en la matière, mais le diagnostic était évident. Lui aussi avait eu des difficultés avec ce principe.

— Il est juste déchargé. Il faut le brancher de temps en temps à une prise, avec un fil. Ce… Antoine Stark là t'a pas expliqué ça ? C'est pas très compliqué pourtant. 'Fin, je peux quand même le faire pour toi, si tu veux.

Thor hocha la tête positivement, lui donnant un sourire un peu bête au visage. Quill se sentit stupide de réagir ainsi, mais ce ne fut rien comparé au moment où il lui rendit son téléphone. Au moment où leurs mains se frolèrent et il pût clairement sentir l'électricité contre sa peau.

Peter crut un court instant qu'il devenait décidément beaucoup trop sentimental, avant de saisir qu'il s'agissait _réellement_ d'électricité. Provenant du plus grand. Rien d'étonnant à vrai dire, il restait le Dieu du Tonnerre. Et ce n'était même pas quelque chose d'agressif, au contraire, cela ressemblait plus à un picotement agréable.

Mais, à la rapidité où Thor rangea son portable, ce "picotement" devait signifier quelque chose d'assez gênant. Et l'attitude changeante de Loki, soudainement beaucoup plus moqueur, semblait le confirmer.

— J'aurai dû le deviner, dit celui-ci, évidemment que c'est lui, le demi-humain qui porte trop d'importance à sa masculinité.

Peter fronça les sourcils. _De quoi ?_ Est-ce que… ? Thor avait parlé de lui à son frère ? Et, et c'est comme ça qu'il le voyait ? Comme un mec peu sûr de sa propre virilité ? Vraiment ? Il croisa les bras, le visage déformé par un rictus amer.

— J'porte aucune importance à.. à ma masculinité ok ! C'est juste sa faute à lui là ! Il désigna Thor du menton. Sérieux, vous avez regardé ce mec ? On dirait qu'il sort d'un magazine, un vrai montage photo vivant ! C'est déloyal pour les autres, et, et pour moi, personne peut être aussi parfait.

— Merci, fit le Dieu nordique interrompant sa crise de jalousie.

C'était plutôt la dernière chose que Quill s'entendait à entendre de sa part. Mais cela n'aurait pas dû le surprendre autant, puisque c'était plutôt typique venant de Thor. Ce gars avait toujours l'air gentil et sympa, ne s'énervant jamais. Quand il disait que ce dernier était _parfait._

— Je… de rien ! finit-il par faire un peu perdu. Mais c'est pas… c'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! C'que je veux dire c'est qu'il…

— Quoi ? Le stoppa cette fois Loki d'un air offusqué. Toi demi-humain, tu oserais penser que mon frère, le roi d'Asgard et des 9 royaumes, a des défauts ?

 _Supe_ r, songea Peter plein d'ironie. Il avait provoqué le frère sans le vouloir. Et ce dernier ayant l'air d'être quelqu'un capable de le tuer en quelques secondes, il valait mieux répondre avec prudence. Stratégie. Réfléchir à la meilleure possibilité pour se sortir de cette situation. Logique oui, c'était assez simple à saisir.

Sauf qu'il n'avait pas prévu ce regard vert l'analysant de haut en bas. Loki voulait visiblement se rendre intimidant, et… cela fonctionnait un peu trop bien sur lui. L'ayant rendu à la fois muet et particulièrement nerveux. Ce dont les autres gardiens parurent se rendre compte immédiatement, ceux-ci se plaçant autour de lui. Comme pour le protéger de toute attaque éventuelle.

Peter n'en dit rien, mais il appréciait le geste de tout son coeur. Cela lui rappelait qu'il n'était pas seul sur ce vaisseau, le rassurant même assez pour retrouver une certaine constance. Et il en avait bien besoin, puisqu'entre son équipe et ce "Loki", la tension augmentait. Les deux camps se méfiant de l'un et l'autre, chacun prêt à attaquer au moindre mauvais mot prononcé.

En tout cas, jusqu'à qu'un rire sincèrement amusé de Thor finisse par se faire entendre. Éclatant comme un ballon cette situation inutilement stressante. Quill eut l'impression de retrouver son souffle après être resté beaucoup trop longtemps sous l'eau. L'atmosphère à l'intérieur du vaisseau était redevenu détendu, tout comme ses passagers.

— Il plaisante, révéla Thor qui ne semblait n'avoir rien remarqué, il a un humour un peu spécial.

Le sourire de Loki attesta ses dires, mais Peter ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que cet "humour" était plus bizarre que spécial. Et ses collègues devaient sans doute penser la même chose, mais il n'eut pas l'occasion de le vérifier. Puisqu'au moment précis où il allait jeter un oeil derrière lui, Thor attrapa son épaule.

Le blond plongea son regard dans le sien. Le fixant silencieusement. Peter resta également muet, fasciné par les yeux vairons de l'asgardien. C'était la première fois qu'il remarquait la différence de couleur. Pourquoi est-ce que cela semblait rendre Thor encore plus beau qu'avant ?

— Tu désirais m'aider ? Demanda poliment celui-ci. Avec mon appareil cellulaire ?

— Oui je, je te désirais, j'veux dire mh, oui, je t'aiderai. Bien sûr.

Quill ravala sa salive. Merde. Il espérait _vraiment_ que le Dieu du tonnerre n'avait pas compris son lapsus involontaire. A l'inverse des membres de son équipage qu'il entendait déjà rire de lui. Alors cette fois, Peter n'avait absolument pas envie de connaître leur réaction, oh non ! Il préférait même fuir cette situation le plus rapidement possible.

Attrapant l'avant bras du blond, il lui dit qu'une prise se trouvait dans sa chambre, tout près. Bien sûr, cela ressemblait une approche de drague peu subtile de sa part, mais ça n'avait aucun rapport ! C'était parfaitement platonique et sans sous entendu.

 _Non ?_

D'accord, se retrouver seul à seul avec Thor, ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée. Mais cela semblait étrangement plaire à ce dernier, puisqu'il sortit un "guide moi" innocent avant de passer un bras autour de son épaule. Et, Peter ne pouvait même pas le nier, c'était plutôt plaisant, ce contact. Il en oublia tout le reste, et montra simplement d'un geste la direction à prendre.

Sans avoir besoin de parler plus, les deux marchèrent au pas, et rapidement disparurent dans le couloir adjacent. Cependant, sans réelle surprise, une voix s'éleva jusqu'à eux, se plaignant.

— Thor ! J'ai autre chose à faire que de t'attendre pendant que tu flirtes avec ton demi-humain !

Quill crut pendant un instant que le Dieu du Tonnerre n'avait pas entendu Loki, le duo continuant de marcher en silence. Mais, alors qu'il lui ouvrait sa chambre, le plus grand finit par répondre :

— Tu peux garder la porte mon frère ! Pour garantir la sécurité de ton roi !

— Pour que je puisse mieux entendre tes éventuels ébats ? Hors de question.

Il baissa les yeux, rougissant un peu à cette idée.

— D'accord Loki, si jamais tu t'ennuies, tu peux t'amuser avec les autres ! Mais essaye d'éviter de tuer le lapin ou l'arbre.

Peter fit une grimace à ces mots, avant de rappeler de qui étaient constitués son équipage. Il n'avait pas d'inquiétude d'avoir : survivre, c'était la meilleure chose que les gardiens de la galaxie savaient faire. Puis… de toute façon, c'était sûrement une autre blague qu'il ne comprenait pas tout à fait. Thor ayant visiblement cet humour bizarre identique à son frère.

Ces deux là ne mentaient vraiment pas sur ce lien fraternel.

Dès que Peter referma la porte après eux, le reste du monde parut disparaître. C'était si étrange, d'accueillir une autre personne que Gamora dans sa petite chambre. Après tout, la pièce, n'étant au final qu'une cabine dans un vaisseau, elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'intérêt en soi. 15 mètres carrés avec uniquement un bureau, un lit et ses affaires, Quill n'y venait que pour dormir. Ou pour avoir une certaine intimité _._

Et pourtant, le capitaine n'y passait pas autant de temps qu'il aimerait. Étant toujours rattrapé par les problèmes que l'équipe se créait elle-même. Il était dérangé à chaque fois, pour chaque petit pépin sur le vaisseau. Impossible de pouvoir y échapper. Mais Peter ne s'en plaignait pas tant, ou rarement. Parce que c'était la vie qu'il avait choisi, et le quotidien qu'il aimait.

— Ici, dit-il en s'emparant de son propre chargeur sur le bureau, donne moi ton téléphone.

Thor lui obéit, et, de nouveau, une décharge électrique se déclencha quand leur peau rentra en contact. Peter ne fit aucun commentaire et se pencha vers sa prise. Cette dernière était universelle, mais il devait trouver la bonne option dans la liste des choix. Et évidemment, cette liste était excessivement longue.

De l'index, il fit défiler les nombreuses possibilités de l'hologramme, cherchant celle pouvant convenir. Et c'est précisement à ce moment là que Thor décida de reprendre la parole. Abordant le sujet non-dit, sans préambule.

— Peter, serait-ce possible que je te plais ?

Surpris, son doigt rippa sur l'hologramme, déroulant la liste sans le vouloir. Les options se mirent à défiler bien trop vite pour ses yeux, et dans la panique, Peter ne pensa qu'à l'arrêter. Il avait réussi à limiter les dégâts, mais il allait malgré tout devoir recommencer depuis le début. Fatigué, il lâche un "bordel" en levant les yeux au plafond.

Puis son esprit lui rappela soudainement de la question du plus grand. _Je te plais ?_ Il fit des grands yeux, comme s'il ne réalisait que maintenant. Ses joues se tintèrent de rouge. Peut-être à cause de la gêne, peut-être à cause d'autre chose.

— Je euh, bien, tu plais à tout le monde tu sais, fut la seule chose que Peter trouva à dire pour se sauver, tout le monde t'aime sur ce vaisseau.

Il baissa les yeux, encore une fois, avant de les remonter sur Thor. Qui était tellement _lui._ Ce "lui" qui remettait en question toute sa sexualité.

— Puis, je suis pas, genre, gay ou bi. Hein.

Il soupira longuement. Cela en devenait ridicule. Même lui n'y arrivait plus à y croire. Il était vraiment temps qu'il abandonne cette image stupide de mec hétéro et viril. Surtout devant Thor, qui devait être le type le plus tolérant que Peter ait pu rencontrer. Et justement, c'était peut-être la meilleure personne à qui en parler.

Il avait déjà essayé d'évoquer le sujet avec Gamora, mais en sa présence, il se sentait toujours obligé de jouer le mec bien masculin. Ce gars cachant ses sentiments, même en couple, même avec celle qu'il aimait. Alors qu'il détestait ça, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher. Parce que sinon… sinon ils allaient le juger, ils allaient dire qu'il n'était qu'une femmelette, qu'un…

— Je ne te jugerais pas Peter Quill, lui dit Thor en interrompant son monologue.

Peter haussa les sourcils, et remarqua en priorité leurs mains jointes. Etonné que celles-ci fassent à peu près la même taille et _attends quoi ?_

— Merde j'ai encore parlé à haute voix ?

Il prit le sourire un peu triste de Thor pour un "oui". Il soupira encore une fois.

— Qui sont ces ils ? Questionna le blond. Si ce n'est pas indiscret.

— Non c'est… c'est rien, c'est juste… ceux qui m'ont élevé. Ils…

Le plus grand l'interrompit de nouveau, cette fois en le prenant dans ses bras. Peter se laissa faire sans rien dire, trouvant cela étonnant agréable. Il nota même que le dieu nordique le tenait avec délicatesse, comme si dernier avait peur de lui faire du mal. Cela le fit sourire.

Il serait bien rester ainsi pour toujours, parce que c'était définitivement confortable, mais Thor finit par légèrement s'écarter. Redescendant ses mains le long de ses bras, tandis que leur visage respectif se retrouvait à quelques centimètres de distance. Ils étaient beaucoup trop proches au goût de Peter. Ou... pas assez ?

Son regard jeta un oeil curieux aux lèvres du blond, et rougit en voyant le sourire de Thor. Ce dernier avait compris ce qu'il avait en tête. Dans la panique, comme seule réflexe de défense, Peter repoussa le dieu nordique en criant un :"d'accord tu me plais !".

Evidemment, cela fit rire Thor, alors que lui mourait de honte. Grimaçant, il lança un regard à l'autre homme, et croisa les bras, toujours gêné.

— Tout ça c'est faute ! accusa-t-il. J'avais jamais trouvé un autre homme séduisant avant... Et je sais pas même quoi en penser. Qu'est-ce que ça fait de moi hein ? Je sais pas. En plus Gamora qui me dit que ça lui poserait aucun problème ! Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire alors ? Te rouler une pelle pour savoir si… ?

Sans prévenir Thor le souleva du sol comme s'il ne pesait rien et le reposa face à lui. Dans leur ancienne position. Ils ne pouvaient sans doute pas être plus près de l'un ou l'autre. Sauf si, eh bien, Peter mettait en action ce qu'il venait de suggérer. Et... quelque chose lui disait que c'était exactement ce que le plus grand voulait faire.

— Tu dis que cela ne poserait pas de problème à toi ou ta compagne ?

Il hocha négativement de la tête. Thor relâcha sa prise sur lui, et poursuivit avec une question différente :

— C'est donc plutôt une bonne chose si tu me plais également ?

Peter le dévisagea, puis, éclata de rire. Un grand rire. Pour lui, c'était la blague de l'année.

— Quoi ? Moi ? Moi je te plais ? Alors que je suis... ça.

Il se montra lui-même, touchant son propre torse d'une main.

— Et que tu es _ça_.

Il le désigna, posant cette fois sa main sur le torse de Thor. Et, même si Peter aurait dû s'y attendre, il fut surpris par le coeur battant sous sa paume. Cela avait quelque chose de si fascinant qu'il en oublia de retirer sa main. Mais le blond ne devait pas trouver cela très désagréable, puisqu'il posa sa propre main sur la sienne. Enlaçant leurs doigts.

De nouveau, il sentit cette mystérieuse décharge sur sa peau, sauf qu'à présent, Peter se doutait de sa signification. Parce que le coeur de Thor battait aussi vite que le sien dans sa poitrine. Et son regard, oh son regard, il attendait que lui fasse le premier pas.

Sans plus hésiter, Quill passa sa main sur la nuque du blond et combla le vide entre leurs lèvres. L'embrassant brièvement pour une seconde, avant de reprendre. Une deuxième fois. _Juste pour être sûr_ , voulait-il se convaincre. Il l'embrassa avec beaucoup plus d'enthousiasme, enroulant ses bras autour du cou de Thor. Ce qui dû plaire à ce dernier, puisqu'il glissa ses larges bras dans son dos.

Le temps parut devenir à la fois très long et très court. Plusieurs secondes ou minutes, Peter n'était plus sûr de le savoir. Et, à vrai dire, il s'en fichait. Il profitait simplement du moment, de ce baiser si différent et si plaisant. Une chose était sûr, il n'était définitivement pas hétéro. Pas pour ce blond là en tout cas.

Même si en sentant la main de Thor s'aventurait sous sa veste, il la refusa. Il n'était pas encore prêt à aller plus loin. Puis, surtout, son équipage devait toujours l'attendre dans leur salle commune.

— On devrait, mh, on devrait rejoindre les autres.

Thor lui répondit un "mh oui" sur un ton identique, mais celui-ci prit un instant à comprendre que cela signifiait devoir le lâcher. Il finit malgré tout par le faire à contre coeur, le visage profondément déçu. Et Peter, un sourire aux lèvres, ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver ça adorable.

Peut-être qu'un jour, lorsqu'il serait plus à l'aise avec lui-même, il oserait le dire à Thor. Avec d'autres compliments auxquels Quill pensait déjà. Oui. Mais pour l'instant, il resta silencieux, et mit simplement le téléphone du blond à charger.

Tous deux quittèrent ensuite la chambre ensemble, un peu plus heureux qu'en entrant. Mais quand ils revinrent dans la pièce principale, étonnamment, personne ne remarqua leur retour. Alors que Peter s'était attendu à devoir justifier leur longue absence. Mais non !

Au lieu de le harceler lui et Thor de questions, ce qui aurait été plus probable, son équipage était assit dans un coin. Face à Loki. Qu'eux deux voyaient de dos.

Quill crut d'abord que c'était pour le surveiller, supposition la plus logique, sauf le visage de ses coéquipiers n'avaient rien de calme ou de méfiants. Non, chacun semblait très intéressé par le monologue que Loki faisait. Et c'est là qu'il comprit.

Le frère de Thor leur racontait une histoire. Comme un enfant raconte une histoire à ses camarades autour d'un feu de camp. Il le faisait avec beaucoup de passion et d'enthousiasme comme s'il revivait chaque action en temps réel. Cela avait quelque chose d'étrangement innocent.

A ses côtés, en voyant ce spectacle, Thor sourit joyeusement. C'était assez compréhensible, après tout, il ne pouvait qu'être heureux de voir que son frère fraternisait avec ses "amis de l'espace". Et lui, Peter, cela le rassurait un peu de se dire qu'ils pouvaient tous s'entendre. Ou au moins, ne plus être tenté de s'entretuer.

— Et c'est comme ça que j'ai sauvé notre peuple, Thor, et ses amis, conclut Loki.

— J'ai aidé ! intervint finalement le plus grand.

Loki sursauta en reconnaissant la voix de son frère, comme s'il était pris sur le fait d'une quelconque bêtise. Il se retourna lentement, son équipage suivant également son regard vers le blond. Et bientôt, toute une paire d'yeux les fixait tous deux, bizarrement surpris de les voir. Quoi ? Ils pensaient que Thor serait parti avec leur capitaine en abandonnant son frère ?

Peter plissa les yeux, tout en détaillant Thor de dos. Être enlevé par un beau dieu nordique, cela ne semblait pas si déplaisant, mh… Il baissa son regard, consciemment ou non, sur les reins du blond, avant de se frapper lui-même pour se punir. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ce genre de choses.

Mais vraiment, quel moment avait-il pu croire que Thor ne lui plaisait pas ? Il avait presque envie d'en rire maintenant, c'était ridicule, son déni avait dû être si flagrant. Peu étonnant que les autres gardiens se soient moqués de lui.

— Peter ? fit justement l'une d'entre eux.

Il sourit en voyant la main de Gamora sur son épaule. Elle s'était avancée jusqu'à lui pendant que le reste de l'équipe discutait avec Thor. A propos d'un certain "plan". Etant capitaine, Peter aurait sans doute dû écouter, mais l'arrivée de sa compagne ne voulait dire qu'une chose. Elle voulait savoir si tout allait bien.

— ça va, lui dit-il, ça va très bien même.

Son sourire un peu niais fut sûrement assez clair, puisque Gamora sourit en retour. Elle avait immédiatement compris, sans avoir besoin de mots, et elle semblait fière de lui. Fière qu'il ait réussi à vaincre ces barrières que Peter s'était imposé lui-même, le bloquant depuis toujours. Cela le remplit d'une toute nouvelle énergie, et en remerciement, il lui offrit un court baiser. Peter ne s'était jamais senti aussi chanceux qu'en cet instant, il avait vraiment la meilleure petite amie de l'univers.

— Hé les amoureux, les interrompit Rocket, on fait quoi maintenant ? Thor et l'autre type veulent qu'on aille sauver leur peuple.

— On doit retourner à l'endroit où se trouvait Asgard, expliqua Thor.

Il se tourna vers Gamora, et lisant un "oui" déterminé dans ses yeux, Peter déclara :

— Mon co-chef et moi sommes d'accord, nous allons vous aider.

Un habituel sourire éclatant de Thor suivit sa réponse, et même son frère gothique à ses côtés semblait assez satisfait. Et tout roi et prince que ces deux là étaient, ils leur donnaient déjà des ordres. Les gardiens leur obéirent presque immédiatement, Peter n'en était même pas surpris. Evidemment que son propre équipage allait être plus enclins à les suivre _eux,_ plutôt que leur propre capitaine.

Peter soupira et fit mine d'être agacé, les bras croisés. Il n'était pas très convaincant bien sûr, son large sourire toujours là, le trahissant. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher, parce que c'était un jour comme les autres, un jour de plus parmi eux, parmi cette famille qu'il aimait. Celle qu'ils avaient chacun construits, et qu'ils continuaient encore de construire, en encore plus nombreuse, plus aimante.

Et cette nouvelle aventure qu'ils allaient vivre tous ensemble, elle serait mémorable ! Oh oui, foi de Starlord, ils s'en souviendraient pour toujours ! Elle deviendrait une histoire qu'ils raconteraient autour d'un feu au camp. Puis, si en plus les asgardiens pouvaient les payer un peu quand ils auraient ramené leur roi et prince... c'était toujours bon à prendre.

Parce qu'après tout, sa famille adoptive, ça restait les putain gardiens de la galaxie. Et ces putain gardiens de la galaxie, ils ne suivaient pas les règles de l'univers, de l'éthique, ou de qui que ce soit !

Sauf de Gamora.

Bien sûr.


End file.
